leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soraka/@comment-26067442-20150202053217/@comment-26071916-20150223220522
@Busecatu, I don't believe that she's not on par with supports like Janna and Nami (ignoring Thresh/Leona/blitz because they're different type of support completely), but it's that as a support she is WAY too dependant, and you can't play her mid cause it cuts your teams overall damage significantly. Both Janna and Nami, and other heal supports like Alistar/Sona have REAL disengages. Even Taric, although he'd rather use his stun as an engage for the overly aggressive. All with the exception of Kayle and Nidalee, but they're not really supports, just can do it. Because of that, the lane's her type would be best suited for are awful. Low mobility long range poke comps need that disengage (maybe except for Caitlyn because she has her own). The only reason Ashe synergizes well with her is because she comes with her own slow. The rework actually made her laning phase much harder, because she's no longer scary at all. The removal of the Magic defense Debuff hurt her something serious. Every Support has something that makes them dangerous to approach. Janna makes you waste all of your abilities and then heals them after you spent all that time trying to push them to death. Nami makes you dance the whole the laning phase, that bubble can easily equal instakill for her carry, and make her carry hit harder. Anne w/ her stun does the drake song in reverse, and her basic is pornstar LONG. Sona's poke is extremely painful and can screw you multiple ways. Soraka can only delay the inevitable w/ her silence (most people just keep walking towards you). Starcall doesn't do enough damage to deter anyone from diving, and usually it just makes you the target. While astro is fantastic for your carry, it once again, just makes you the target and an easy one, because, well, you're support and don't have enough AP for Starcall to heal you fast enough (be honest that Scaling is god awful). That heal from Starcall is garb and eats your mana while laning, and extra damage + Slow even Faker wouldn't be able to make it work (bold statement yeah I know). Why is the one real significant poke she has, on a squishy champion, is best use at point blank -_-. While all of this is negative, I will openly say, she's one of the best team fighting supports in the league. She slaps bruisers, assassins, mages in the face in team fight's because their's too much going on skill shot's take precision and timing, and she disrupts all that with her silence, and zones the crap out of them. Chaser's and runners are much more easy to hit with starcall than farmers, smacking them pretty hard, but the slow is what makes a real impact. Focusing your Carry is useless (unless someone fed), but it makes you the target, and your heals aren't enough, especially w/o a rabadons, and especially if your team isn't getting objective, and youre not getting assists, etc. She's could be great, but she's also quite screwed (Urgot like). If you don't build AP your team fighting ability is weak, and her heals are weak, and the team can basically just ignore you. If you don't build defensively, you're assassin food, have no chance of survival because you'll be too busy dancing on the outside trying to not to get shot and hoping they don't have a Xerath or a Caitlyn or a corky, hell or even a Lux. That's not listing the obvious instakillers *cough cough talon.* She has a ton of potential, but it feels like her kit was made for a tank support. She's stronger in your face, and not a threat at range, but too scrawny fight up close. If she could survive early game, she'd make a better top laner than a support.